ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Steeple of Magical Collaborations
What is The Steeple of Magical Collaborations? Steeple of Magical Collaborations is a disqualified steeple for the Arcane Area contest due to exceeding the part limit. Due to that, this steeple has not been confirmed for any subrealm/ring/zone. You can play it here. Guide Starting the tower * Floor 1: This floor, made by AltRblx, is taken in a cave in which you must hit buttons to go into the next room. The floor is split up into 4 rooms, the first one being on the bottom left (facing the steeple) and you traverse clockwise. Continuing the tower * Floor 2: This floor, made by KEVBloxTime, takes place in a Japanese-esque area, with blossom trees. There is a waterfall that can fling you outside if you are not careful. To traverse to the next floor, you must go into the cave and talk to the Queen of Fairies, in which she tells you that the Wizards have stolen one of their Guards, and gives you a key to get him back. You then must leave the cave and go into the Burning Bottle, above the cave, where a sleeping Wizard is, and get the guard (a themed pushbox). You then must bring the guard to a different cave, in which you are greeted by a shocked fairy hiding. In this room, you must press a button to break down the walls to allow the Guard (pushbox) to get out of the cave. You then must bring the Guard to the first cave on floor 1. After bringing the Guard back, you then must talk to the Queen of Fairies, in which she builds a bridge which allows you to continue to floor 3. * Floor 3: This floor, made by 656339, starts on the outside of the steeple, which has a futuristic build style. Upon returning back inside of the steeple, you are greeted with the Tree of Life. You then must climb to the top of the Tree of Life, and at the top, there is a tweening push box (Grows and Shrinks periodically). In order to continue, you must bring the pushbox to the end of where it is, and restore the Wind Pillar. This outside section, which is a shooting range, was created by joaovitorpcosta and 656339. After hitting the button at the shooting range, it activates a bridge in which you must then go back and stand on the tweening pushbox, and jump onto it. * Floor 4: This floor, made by red4erik, starts with a wizard warning you not to continue. You can go forward, however the bridge needs to be activated first. If you go right, however, you will end up on an outside section. Another wizard greets you, however, this one is friendly, and tells you that the blocks ahead are magical, and when they start to sparkle, they are no longer solid. After this section, you are greeted with the wizard from before, in which he informs you what is about to happen, a boss fight. '''The boss fight takes place in the "Super Secret Wizard Club", in which you must survive 30 seconds while on a moving platform, with 4 turrets shooting at you from the outside and 1 turret shooting on the inside. After the bossfight, you are teleported back to the beginning, in which the bridge from earlier is now built. Past the bridge, is a pushbox challenge, which recieved various nerfs. After the pushbox challenge, there is a small outside section. After this, you are teleported to floor 5. * '''Floor 5: This floor, created by AzaZeall, focuses on not being able to jump. You start on an outside section, in which you are teleported on to jump removers, limiting you to not be able to jump. To begin, you must go inside of a room in which there is a button that spawn you inside a ball. To continue, you must roll the ball to the end, which has a button you must press that activates a teleporter. This takes you back to the beginning, but the opening into the steeple is now open. The next part is essentially challenges revolving around not being able to jump, such as truss climbing. Near the end of the floor, you are greeted by a sign saying "You have proven you're good enough for the final stretch, get ready for it", in which the jump remover is taken off. Finishing the tower * Floor 6: '''This floor, created by N4_3, starts off on a floating island with colorful trees. Following the parkour, you end up in an outside section, in which you have a sign saying various things, like "e" and "welcome to the skyhouse!". In order to progress, you must go into a house which has a key in it. The doorway has an exclamation point, which indicates that you will no longer be able to jump once you walk inside. Inside, there is a spinning kill brick (not instant kill) and a key you must get. After getting the key, you must leave the house and unlock a different one. This will lead you back into the steeple. After the outside section, there is a Wizard telling you that these are the final puzzles. After completing the puzzles, you are attacked by 3 spinning wizards, Green, Red, and Blue. They all spin and shoot rapidly. In the middle you will see '''Not Even Corrupted Nightmares (NECN), which is similar to Not Even A Tower, having 5 small floors. On the 4th floor, you press a button which activates a ladder and a stone where the doorway for NECN '''was. At the top of '''NECN, there is a fake winpad, that teleports you on top of said stone. The final stretch is 2 jumps, a ladder, and a 6 stud wraparound, in which that is where the true winpad is. * NECN '''(read after the info about this): Floor 1: Jump on a ladder and climb up. Floor 2: Simple jumps then a vertical wraparound to floor 3 at the end. Floor 3: 1x1x1 stud bricks and funny jumps. Floor 4: Press a button then jump onto a platform. Floor 5: Follow a tightrope to a vertical wraparound on two 1x1x1 stud bricks and jump to the winpad to teleport you back to floor 6 of SoMC. This was the final stretch. Music * '''Floor 1: * Floor 2: Rito Village (Night) - Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Floor 3: The binding of isaac - basement * Floor 4: Chrono Trigger - Chromo's Theme (slowed down) * Floor 4 Bossfight: Super Smash Bros Melee - Final Destination * Floor 5: ''' * '''Floor 6: * Not Even a Corrupted Nightmares: Vulta- Crepescule Trivia * On floor 4's second outside section (After the pushbox), you can walk onto the sign of SoMC. * This Steeple is the first Steeple to get a gold star. Category:Subrealm Towers/Steeples Category:Arcane Area Category:Intense Category:Under Construction Category:JToH